A flip-flop circuit is a widely used storage circuit in digital electronic systems such as computers, telecommunication systems, and many other types of systems. The flip-flop circuit can retain logic data obtained from calculation. At present, low power consumption is a general requirement for digital electronic systems. However, when a system having the flip-flop circuit is in a standby state, leakage current may flow through the flip-flop circuit, which may cause the system to consume excess power.
In order to achieve low power consumption, the general flip-flop circuit may be replaced by low leakage transistors configured as a retention latch. Alternatively, the general flip-flop circuit may be replaced by a non-volatile flip-flop circuit which retains logic data even when no power is supplied to the system.